Weird little fic
by AnimatedNation
Summary: Found a picture. Thought of a story idea. Wrote it down. NOT A SONG FIC! Also this is kind of short. Let's just say that Tamora may have found an image of Ralph and Felix and thought that it was rather...interesting...also, I was gonna add the cover but decided against it.


**So I came across the cover photo while on Facebook and told both of my older brothers how degrading that was to both Ralph and Felix. Even though they're just characters, I still didn't think that it was right. Long story short, my oldest brother, who works at Sea World, sent me the picture after I explained to him numerous times that it was weird. Brother's... **

***If you know the song Wrecking Ball by Miley Cirus then you'll know what this is. NOT A SONG FIC! I don't own anything you may recognize. And I didn't have anything to do with the picture so whoever drew it, you're a good drawer :) maybe not my forte, but nice work...ENJOY!**

* * *

Like any normal wife, Tamora was curious about her husband. And with curiosity came some weird and disturbing results.

Most, if not all, of the newer games has internet access. Whether it be by links or cheat codes programmed into the system, they could easily access the internet. Meaning that if they were curious about something, they could easily look it up like nothing. So, with the spare time that was granted to her, Tamora decided on looking up her little handyman of a husband Fix-It Felix Jr. on the internet.

She noticed how many fangirls there were and that sort of cropped her out. But that didn't stop the sergeant from her little quest in the least.

Within fifteen minutes, Tamora has found thousands of stories written about Felix. They went from his childhood to adulthood. The ups and downs of his life. And even some romantic aspects of his life which mostly involved her for some odd reason. But anything good about them was always a great thing to hear and or see from anyone.

And eventually, she let her curiosity get the best of her. Whether that be a good thing or bad thing, she did it anyway. Not once considering the consequences of her actions.

So she typed his name for what seemed like the hundredth time on the search bar and low and behold, who shows up on the image section.

Tamora was actually quite stunned at the amount of fan art there was on Felix. Sure some were a bit creepy at first, and some were just downright stupid, but most of them were actually not half bad. Well, in the sergeants opinion at least.

Carelessly scrolling through the many images and drawings of Felix, Tamora eventually came across half of one that caught her eye. And boy was it disturbing once she opened the full image.

Someone was clever enough to take Ralph and Felix, draw them, and place them in the setting of the song Wrecking Ball by Miley Cirus. The top part had Ralph, who looked supposedly naked, on a wrecking ball. The bottom part was-

"OH-HOHO-MY GOD! _YES!_"

Tamora couldn't stop laughing her head off at the drawing. All she could imagine now was the song playing and Ralph and Felix acting the parts out. This advantage that Tamora had to embarrass both her husband and the wrecker was way to good to pass up. So instead, she forwarded the picture to the president of Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Shweetz.

* * *

Hearing her mint green laptop beep, the nine year old walked over to her desk and opened the lid off the laptop to reveal that she had one new message from her favorite sergeant.

"You need to see this kid..." was what the message said with a blue link at the bottom. Vanellope raised an eyebrow and clicked the link only to be shocked by what could possibly be the most disturbing yet hilarious picture she had ever seen in her entire life.

Of course she knew what the song Wrecking Ball was. Taffyta must have played it over a billion times when they were practicing for another race. But this...this was just-just...She couldn't even explain how perfectly hilarious this was for everyone else and humiliating this was going to be for the boys.

"YES!"

She grinned and laughed like a mad man as she prepared what would possibly be the most embarrassing moment in Ralph and Felix lives ever.

But for this plan to actually work. She was going to need a LOT of help...

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Felix asked.

Tamora held his hand tighter as she guided her blindfolded husband to an unknown location. Vanellope doing the same thing with Ralph. "Just wait, pint size. Well be there soon." She finally spotted Vanellope with a blindfolded Ralph accompanying her.

Both males heard the faint shuffling of two people and barley audible whispers being spoken not to far away. Though they were far enough to make sure that the duo didn't overhear them.

"Aaaaannnddddd...Now!" Vanellope exclaimed as she helped Tamora tear the blindfolds off of Ralph and Felix.

What covered the wall in Game Central Station would haunt the two of them for the rest of their lives until their final game overs. Felix was the most embarrassed though. And the fact that the entire arcade was standing around the two laughing mercilessly was priceless to Tamora and Vanellope.

* * *

** This was written within fifteen to thirty minutes because I didn't want to lose the idea. Anyway...sorry if it sucked...Thanks!**


End file.
